


Vengeance in Omashu

by dervish_and_banges



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Finally some justice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 03:02:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19220245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dervish_and_banges/pseuds/dervish_and_banges





	Vengeance in Omashu

214 years after Avatar Aang and his crew ran through these streets, the current Avatar and their gang were following the same path. Twisting around corners, the Avatar avoided carts of various goods until stumbling upon a cart in the middle of the road. The Avatar raised a hand and the earth underneath them and their friends rumbled then began to raise, high enough for them to leap over the obstacle.

The Avatar briefly looked back and noticed their pursuers gaining on them. In an attempt to block them, the Avatar pushed a large piece of earth against the side of the cart. The cart didn’t budge. The Avatar stopped. Blinking in surprise, their enemies approaching, they tried again as the owner of the cart looked on in anticipation. Pushing with both hands now, the Avatar was more concentrated on whatever their enemies had done to this cart to make it resistant to bending than being captured. Even the cabbages sitting in the cart hadn’t moved. The Avatar threw all their force against the cart. The cart began to rock ever so slightly, a cabbage at the corner tilting dangerously. Everyone watched. The cart steadied.

A wide smile spread across the cabbage merchant’s face at that. It had been hundreds of years, but finally, he had done it. The contents of his cart were forever safe.

“ _My_ motherfucking cabbages,” he said.


End file.
